youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BaerTaffy
Alex Larabee, known on YouTube as BaerTaffy, sometimes shortened to Baer, is an American gaming YouTuber, who often appears as a guest commentator on Top Trending and TGN. Games BaerTaffy has played * 1001 Spikes * Abzu * Alan Wake * Among the Sleep * Astroneer * Ball 3D * Banished * Battleblock Theatre * Beholder * The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Bioshock * Bioshock 2 * Bioshock Infinite * Blackwake * Borderlands 2 * Broforce * Broken Age * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * The Cave * Chivalry: Deadliest Warrior * Civilization 6 * Convoy * Cook, Serve, Delicious * Cook, Serve, Delicious 2 * Crimson Alliance * Crypt of the Necrodancer * Cuphead * Dark Souls * Darkest Dungeon * Dead by Daylight * Dead Cells * Dead Space 3 * Deadlight * Death Road to Canada * Dishonored * Don't Starve * Dyscourse * Elite Dangerous * Evolve * Factorio * Fallout: New Vegas * Faster Than Light: Advanced Edition * Final Exam * Flinthook * For Honor * Fort Meow * Friday the 13th: The Game * Game Dev Tycoon * Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy * GoNNER * Guacamelee * Guild of Dungeoneering * Gunpoint * Hard West * Hatoful Boyfriend * Hearthstone * Hollow Knight * Horizon Zero Dawn * ibb & obb * Inside * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Kingdom * Kingdom: New Lands * Kingdoms and Castles * Kingsway * La-Mulana * The Last Guardian * Little Nightmares * The Long Dark * Magic 2014 * Magic 2015 * Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * Mark of the Ninja * Mars: War Logs * Master of the Grid * Nuclear Throne * Octodad * Overcooked * Overwatch * Owlboy * Oxygen Not Included * Papa & Yo * Papers, Please * Paranautical Activity * Parappa the Rapper: Remastered * Payday: The Heist * Payday 2 * Pit People * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Punch Club * Reigns * Reigns: Her Majesty * Renowned Explorers * Reus * RiME * Risk of Rain * Rocket League * Rogue Legacy * Shadow of the Colossus * Shattered Planet * Shovel Knight * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Slime Rancher * Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army 2 * Spelunky * The Stanley Parable * Stardew Valley * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Tharsis * This War of Mine * Trials Evolution * Undertale * Uurnog Uurlimited * Valiant Hearts * Volume * West of Loathing * The Wolf Among Us * Wunderdoktor Roundtable Live! Baer serves as the host for the Twitch podcast Roundtable Live! which airs every Friday, and is also uploaded on his YouTube channel. The regular lineup for the podcast is Baer, Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and MathasGames, with occasional appearances from Michaelalfox, AlpacaPatrol, Sinvicta, Dan Gheesling and LastGreyWoIf. NLSS civil war In mid-October 2017, Northnlion made a quip saying Baertaffy couldn't rap, leading to Baer posting a tweet on 28th October saying if the tweet received ten likes he'd upload the diss track he recorded out of spite - which, of course, received hundreds of likes, so the diss track was posted. In response to this, several other members of the NLSS crew started posting diss tracks, with (as of November 2nd 2017) Dan Gheesling, LastGreyWolf, MathasGames, alpacapatrol, Sinvicta and indeimaus all posting diss tracks of their own aimed at the various NLSS members in the following days, while fans of the various channels started using the hashtags TeamBaer and TeamNL on Twitter in response. Not to be outdone, Baer posted a second diss track, this time featuring his wife Alyse, with Dan Gheesling taking the brunt of it. List of Subscriber Milestones BaerTaffy reached 100,000 subscribers on January 9th 2017 Personal Life Baer and his wife Alyse, dubbed WifeTaffy, will often play co-op games such as Overcooked and BattleBlock Theatre. WifeTaffy also has her own Twitch channel . Trivia *Baer's followers are known as the Baer Pile *Back when Baer had a facecam for his videos, he'd often reward subscribers with a Baer hug - which was literally Baer hugging his webcam Gallery Roundtable_live.jpg|Roundtable Live, featuring Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and MathasGames Twitchtaffy.jpg|Baer's Twitch intro scene Baertaffy spelunky.jpg|BaerTaffy's custom Spelunky skin Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers